


Gone and Returned

by Medea678



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, Spoilers, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:29:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medea678/pseuds/Medea678
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief telling of some episodes in Adean's life. From chapter 5 to post-game events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gone and Returned

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Without Vocation](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/97175) by Mark of the Asphodel. 



Gone and Returned

“I need you to be safe. I need to know you’ll be fine when I’ll return.”

That was what Jamka had said. And that was why Adean found herself in a carriage going to Isaac, carrying two year old Lester. The boy had grown so much that he felt really heavy in her arms now. Or maybe that had to do with her belly which was quite big already. Oifey, Shanan and Lachesis had all offered to carry him for her, but she had refused. They all had childs they had to take care of. 

She knew that Jamka didn’t doubted her capability in the battlefield, nor her usefulness. But she knew that what it was to come was a rather great event. Things could only turn completely for the better or for the worse. Either way, they couldn’t risk their children to be in the middle of such a danger. She wished Brigidd would had come with them, but she knew she wouldn’t let her husband to fight alone. Her children were taken by Sylvia, Dew and Midayle who were going to Tharcia. Fury had remained in Silesse as she was long pregnant with her and Lewyn’s second child.

As they entered more in the desert, she looked to the South. To Belhalla. To the place were all will be decided. To the place where her comrades were going. To the place where her husband was going. 

She grabbed Lester tighter and put a hand on her belly. She could only pray that everything will turn out well.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Adean didn’t cry. 

When her sister was kidnapped, she hadn’t cry for her father was already too sad and she didn’t want him to worry about her.

When she was captured and taken to Verdane, she hadn’t cry for it would dishonor the people that died protecting her. 

When she heard her father was killed by Andorey, she hadn’t cry for it would not had solve anything. 

“You can’t leave.” She was saying to Lachesis as she grabbed her things.

“I have to. I need to make sure he’s alright. Lenster will be their next target. He won’t be able to hold it alone!” she said as she finished packing. She was still crying as she did it.  
“Delmud needs you here.” she said as she followed her, but softly for she didn’t want any of the children to possibly hear her.

“D…don’t remind that. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” Lachesis kept saying, while her tears fell to the ground. When they got to the stables and she went to get a horse, Adean grabbed her wrist.

“I can’t let you leave.” she heard her voice say. She wasn’t yelling and she didn’t feel angry either. Maybe it was because she was going through the same thing as her. “You won’t survive a trip through Yied desert. And even if you do, there is no guarantee that you’ll be able to come back.”

“I know that.” Lachesis said with her voice cracking. “But I have to. I have to! Wouldn’t you do the same if you knew where Jamka was and you could go save him!”

"The thing is I know where Jamka is", Adean thought, "and I can’t save him". Lachesis took advantage and got out of her grab (though she wasn’t grabbing her hard to begin with) and before she could process it she had gotten on the horse and ride off. 

She just stood there for a moment, as still as a statue, before returning to the house. As she went, she saw the kids playing with Shanan and Oifey. She couldn’t help but look at Delmud who was laughing while he and Celice were chased by an angry Shanan. She then heard Lana cry inside and went back in. She took her out of her cradle to her room and started to feed her.

And then Adean cried.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She hadn’t expected to ever again to see that sight again. She was again in a carriage and she had again crossed the dessert. But she went in the opposite direction. To her home. And now the castle of Jugby stood before her.

When the children had left, she had concealed herself in the church of Tirnanong. She had refused to listen to any news from the outside. She kept praying from the moment she woke up, until she just fell asleep. Many times she had collapsed in the altar. But she didn’t care. If there was a chance that the gods would listen to her and keep her children safe, she didn’t care.

But then she received a letter from Lester. Everything was fine. They were okay. They had won.

The castle looked just as she remembered. Perhaps it seemed a bit smaller, but that may had to do with the enormous things she had seen up until now. But the memories seemed to still live there. These were the steps she will ran all the way down whenever her father came back. That was the tree were she sat to read stories to young Andorey. That was the bedroom she and her sister had shared when they were four. 

Lester was showing her the castle. Although she wanted to tell him that she knew perfectly well the place where she had been born, she couldn’t help but find the idea charming. When she asked about Lana, her son said rather nervously that he hadn’t seen her today. Adean knew he was lying, but decided not to push him.

Everything was calm, until they reached the kitchen. As Lester opened the door a little, he quickly turned and said with a red face that they should go elsewhere. She however just smiled and pushed him to the side. When she opened the door, she found her daughter kissing (rather fiercely) a blond young man that she didn’t knew. The two took a moment to notice her and quickly separated themselves as if someone had shot a Tron at them.

“Well, well. So this is why you couldn’t come to greet your mother, my dear.” she said, smiling. After all, she couldn’t feel happier for her daughter. “And who might this handsome young man be?” she said, looking at the boy who seemed like he would faint at any moment. But as she looked she couldn’t help but notice how similar he was to…

“Mother, this is Faval, lord of Jugby. Aunt Brigidd’s son.”

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

She had always wanted for her wedding to be in Belhalla. That was when she was a child and she had attended to one with her father. The cathedral was so big and magnificent that she felt like she entered a whole different world inside. She had later tried to become a nun, so the idea of marrying had left her head for a while. And then her actual wedding had been in Silesse. But now, her daughter was going to marry there.

She had already arranged herself; but, while everyone else was busy getting everything packed, she had left them and went to the garden. She sat in the bench where she always sat when she wanted read and looked around her, before closing her eyes.

It had been twenty years since the last time she had left the castle. She had left to aid Sigurd once more as thanks for saving her and because she had wanted to see prince Jamka again. She had left and she had not gone back. She fought. She stood by the side of many warriors. She saw her comrades getting married. She got married herself. She witnessed terrible things. And she had lost everyone she loved in a blink of an eye. And yet, she was here again. Happy and wanting to live more than ever.

“Hey! Ready to leave?” she heard a voice calling her. She opened her eyes and saw her sister with her children and hers behind her.

“I’m coming!” she said. And she went.

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note:
> 
> Wow! This is a total mess! But I think it would get worst if a try to change it.
> 
> This is actually slightly inspired in a beautiful one-shot by Mark of the Asphodel called Without Vocation. If you want a good FE 4 fanfic, go read it. It’s a million times better than this. 
> 
> As always, I’m not a native English speaker, so any major grammar issues, tell me.
> 
> Thanks a lot for reading!


End file.
